


Mate

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: "There have been more than several complaints from men and some women working in various Vongola echelons and allied groups that their partners have been straying all for one Rain Guardian.  Apparently the younger man is some sort of honey pot."





	1. Chapter 1

Gokudera frowns at his papers.  There have been more than several complaints from men and some women working in various Vongola echelons and allied groups that their partners have been straying all for one Rain Guardian.  Apparently the younger man is some sort of honey pot.  As if the idiot is not enough of a nuisance already.  He looks out the window and there he is throwing his baseballs as if he is still on the major league.

The Decimo’s right hand scoffs.

The object of disdain turns to look at the building.  His face is turned up towards the second floor, towards Gokudera’s office as if he knows he is being watched.  If there is one thing the idiot is good at, it’s his instincts.  Sunlight glances of the brunet’s irises.  The near-gold looks molten.

The silver haired man gasps and gapes.  Perhaps there is some warrant to those complaints.  And they all end with the protestor’s chagrined relief that the Rain Guardian is taken with some mysterious One.  He frowns.  He prides himself on knowing absolutely everything about the inner circle.  How did that idiot become a blind spot?  This is unprecedented.  No one…well maybe Jyuudaime…but no one else has ever gotten close enough to become an outlier in his information cache, not even his sister.  And it is because she is close that Bianchi the complete opposite of one.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a reason why he hates these stupid shindigs.  But the higher ups – pah!, those old coots retired already – stressed the importance of networking.  He hates the even more now.  Gokudera glares.  How dare that slut stand so close to his idiot?  He snarls under his breath.

A brunet woman to his right laughs with her companion.  He glares at them.  His nerves are beyond their stretch point.  He needs a drink but he always prided himself for never drinking on the job.  What is that idiot doing to him?  He tears a hand through is hair.  Strands fall out of his immaculate ponytail.

The woman is nearly climbing into the idiot.  How is he not even making the woman go away?  He grits his teeth.  He needs air now more than he needs alcohol.  He yanks his hair-tie out of his deteriorating ponytail and storms out of the hall on the balcony.  He pulls out a cigarette and shoves it between his teeth.  He promised Sawada-mama not to smoke so much, so he stopped carrying his lighter.  Yuri would maul him if he tried to light his cancer sticks with is flame if the thing didn’t turn to ash in his hands.  Though the fumes might help.  No, he has nicotine patches now.  So he really is just wasting money on the cigarettes since he rejected Spanner’s offer of nicotine pops for his oral fixation.

The door opens behind him.  He doesn’t turn.  The younger man stands there for a moment before he walks over and leans against the balcony with his back to the rail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Takeshi pouts. The shorter boy leans over and..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted most of this series of one shots to be inside Gokudera's head as a 5+1 with the last one being our baseball fanatic's POV. However this one has quite a bit of dialogue.

Gokudera has long since come to the conclusion that approximately sixty four percent of the words that come out of the idiot’s mouth is irrelevant.  That amount is either baseball, or _vapid_ small talk.  He rarely talks about the important things such as work, his training, his box animals, or his flute, which is at least a useful talent in the Mafia world, especially in a pacifistic group such as their own.  After all, music is a social lubricant.

The silver haired boy smashes his mouth over the brunet’s.

“What was that for?”

“To shut you up.”

“Did it work?”

Gokudera glares.  Takeshi pouts.  The shorter boy leans over and takes the taller boy’s mouth with his own.

Che cavalle.  How is it that those lips can make him lose his mind?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His teacher is always right. The former Arcobaleno is going to be so smug."

Gokudera curses.  His teacher is always right.  The former Arcobaleno is going to be so smug.  He strokes fingers through is hair roughly.

He is meeting the martial artist in an hour.  He had better not reveal himself as having fallen to the fox’s charms at the beginning of their meeting.  He may have yielded but that he has not lost his pride.  He was raised as a Gatti.  The silver haired man growls low in his throat.  That may be all he is thankful for to his coward of a father who lied to him.  He did not have allow his wife full reign over the treatment of his lover, allow her to make that decree that forced Lavina to only come on Gokudera’s birthday even if she was the wife.

No matter.  It is useless to dwell on his father’s bullshit.  He doesn’t belong to the Gatti now.  He is Vongola.

All he should worry about now is keeping his head, and not allowing his sifu to read him like the book the man tells him he is.  When he gets to the outdoor archery range, Fēng is laying on the grass with a blond head laying atop his stomach.  The shorter man’s eyes are closed and the blond lifts his head.  He presses a single finger to his lips.

Smug bastards.

A fae-like giggle chimes in the air.  Gokudera whips around and there he is.  The silver haired man groans.  The mischievous fox has arrived.  He grimaces.

The martial artist blinks his eyes open lazily. “Let’s switch partners for the day.”

The silver haired man sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

Gokudera frowns.  He can’t believe he let Jyuudaime talk him into coming to this stupid thing.  He’s never been to anyone of the idiot’s games before and never made it a priority to do so.  Apparently it is important for everyone to be there since it’s the idiot’s last game.  He grumbles into a large bite of his hot dog.  It’s a knock off of true Italian sausage.  He grimaces at the utterly tasteless crap they put in* it.  Seriously, like what the hell?

The silver haired man closes his eyes and tips his head into his chin.  He might as well try to catch all that sleep he has been missing for the paperwork that needed to be done so that _everyone_ from that psycho Byakuran to cute little Enma could make it to the game in this tiny fucking booth.

Someone kicks the back of his chair.  He turns.  If it isn’t the Prince.  He bares his teeth in something that resembles a snarl more than a smile.  He shouts, “Fuck off!”  But Bel-bitch doesn’t here it or pretends not to hear it because the crowd screams so loud in that moment that Gokudera can hear through his ear plugs.  He growls, and rises from his seat.  he shoves his way past his seat mates for the exit.  Lucky or unluckily it’s only the cow brat, and the Sasagawa siblings and that Hana girl.  IF he tried to get out from the other side…the stadium wouldn’t survive the fight.  He grimaces.  He really needs some air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Takeshi lays on his front in the grass watching as the Jiro and Kojiro frolick."

Takeshi lays on his front in the grass watching as the Jiro and Kojiro frolick.  He blinks lazily as a pair of brown brogues cross into his field of vision.  He looks up his silver haired supervisor.  His lips curve into a small smile, pink dusting his cheeks.

Gokudera scoffs, but there is an answering pink.

The brunet turns his gaze back to his box animals.  Responding to the change in his output of Rain flames, they turn back.  The bird lands on his outstretched hand and the pup heels at by his side and bops his nose against his master’s cheek.

Decimo’s Right Hand has already turned back the way he came.

The Rain Guardian scrambles to his feet even as his Flame partners shrink into their respective Boxes.  He sprints up to his precious person and falls into step beside him.  His fingers brush against Hayato’s and the man catches his fingers.  Yes, Gokudera-kun isn’t just one of his best friends anymore.  He is Hayato, soon to be Takeshi’s lover.  The brunet glances at the silver haired man from the corner of his eyes.  Hayato’s ears are pink.  Takeshi smiles widely, and pulls the other man into a jog.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping....


End file.
